


You eat fire?

by 5omewhat_of_a_l0ser



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream (Freeform), Every god you can think of lives on the same level of existence, Flirting, Georgenotfound (Freeform), God!Sapnap eats fire, Gods falling in love, How Do I Tag, M/M, More tags to put in when I get a chance, Multi, Pining, Sapnap (Freeform), Sapnap is a god, Semi-minor character death - Freeform, What Have I Done, does that even make sense, lots of flirting, poly realtionship, so is skeppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5omewhat_of_a_l0ser/pseuds/5omewhat_of_a_l0ser
Summary: Sapnap and Skeppy WERE Gods-in-Training. Yes, Gods-in-Training. You see, in this universe, Gods are not just born, but trained to do their job. But... Sometimes, the Gods misinterpret their trainees and accuse them of unfathomable incidents. After escaping the land of the Gods and making it into the land of Humans, meeting a few and making friends with them. But, an escapee can only remain free as long as they're vigilant.(P.S. Everyone is either their MC skins or an adaptation of it *Cough* Skeppy *Cough*)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Run!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... This is my first time writing here... So yeah... Hi

**Sapnap's Pov:**

I wait on the steps of Skeppy's Goddess' mansion in the land of the Gods. We're supposed to be at the community meeting for the GiT's... Gods-in-Training. There're many of us. Too many to remember.

What's taking him so long? That boy better not be dyeing his hair blue again. I had to resupply the canteen by myself! "Sapnap! Sorry!" I hear and look in his direction. "By Zeus' beard, by the time you got here, we'd already be bumped up to Gods by now!" I said, high-fiving the other, who stuck his tongue at me playfully. "Oh, shut it... I had to help my Goddess sort some of the gems she had forming around her. Don't blame me for being late!" Skeppy shot to me. 

While on our way, we heard a groan then a scream. We hid behind a group of trash cans and saw the head council of Gods walking away from the noise. "Sap, we should get going..." Skeppy whispered to me. I nod and we run past the situation. We make it to the meeting, an hour late, and apologized. "Why're you late?" Skeppy read the speech bubble over Mega's head. "He took forever to help his Goddess," I said, jabbing Skeppy in his side. "Hey! Watch it, Snapmap!" Skeppy yelped, I roll my eyes and we hear my mother yell our names. "Welp, you're fucked." Skeppy read from the Speech bubble above Mega again. "We know..." we both said, trudging up to my mother's throne. 

"Hello, Mother..." I whispered. She sighed and beckoned us closer. "You need to run. Run as far from the land of the Gods and you possibly can. They're after you." She said. "Who are?" Skeppy asked. "The Head Council. They saw you after they murdered God of balance. You both must run and never return. For your safety... Run." She said, putting a pendant on both of our necks. "They will protect you from their detection. Go to the land of the Humans and find Philza. He will help you control your powers further. Now... Go. I love you Sapnap..." My mother told me kissing my forehead and moving us to the balcony. "Now, Run!" She said, pushing us off the balcony.

We tumble down the path that leads to the land of the Gods. "How're we not dead yet?" Skeppy asked me, cracking his neck. "I dunno... But we better hurry." I said, getting up and grabbing his wrist. We run in the opposite direction of our homeland and down the path. "Where are they!?" We heard from our land. "Keep up, Skeppy! We're almost there." I said to him. 

We managed to get to the land of the Humans, finding a window and copying the clothes. "Sapnap... I want your jacket. Switch with me." I heard Skeppy say. "What? No!" I said hugging the jacket. "But, it's blue! I look good in blue!" Skeppy countered. "Fine... I'll take the black one... But I'm changing the name." I said, changing the fire-covered words to my name with the same design. "Classy," Skeppy said, tossing the jacket over himself. I make a face at him with my tongue poking out and we make our way to find a decent place to sleep. 

It starts raining and Skeppy groans. "Great! First, we're thrown out of our home and now it's raining!" he yells. "Well... We can go to that building there and wait it out." I said. We run over to the tall building. I looked up to see the name of the place. "Warming facility for the homeless." I read off. "We're basically homeless now," Skeppy said. "You got a point there..." I said. We opened the door and met a sweet-looking boy? When did humans have skin as dark as coal? "Is that a demon?" Skeppy whispered to me. "How in Zeus am I supposed to know?" I whispered back. The boy/demon looked up and smiled. 

"Hi! How can I help you two?" They asked. "Um... we were just thrown out of our home and we don't have a place to stay..." Skeppy said, putting on his puppy eyes. How can someone's eyes get so big? Especially when that person is a friggin gremlin who likes to turn shit into gemstones. "I know you two... You're Sapnap, son of the Fire Goddess, Hestia... And you're Skeppy... The son of the Gem Goddess, Thea..." He said. "Where are my manners? My name is Bad, but the humans call me Darryl here..." He said. "Hello, Darryl... C-can anyone else see you as... That or just us?" I ask. "Only Gods and Demons can see me like this... Humans see my human form." Bad said. "What do humans see?" Skeppy asked, I can see the hearts forming in his eyes. 

Bad smiled and changed his appearance. He had auburn hair, green eyes, pale skin, and wore a black hoodie similar to his demon form. Skeppy grabbed my arm and hid in the one he held. "You ok there, Skeppy?" I ask. "He's beautiful..." The other said. "Thank you! You're the first person to call me that!" Bad said. "And, I think I can help you," Bad told us. He gave me an address and smiled. "This is a place for beings like us. Go there and they'll get you started in living with the Humans." He said. We nod and go to leave, bumping into two people. A tall blonde and a small brunette. That's an exaggeration. I'm actually an inch taller than the brunette.

"Hey, George and Dream! Coming to volunteer again?" Bad asked. "You bet! Are these two volunteering too?" The brunette asked. "No... They just needed directions to somewhere..." bad said. "Oh... That's a shame... I wouldn't mind working with a cutie like you~" the blonde says, holding my chin. "Sap's single! He'd gladly date you!" Skeppy blurted out. "Shut up!" I say, tearing my gaze from the blonde's green eyes to Skeppy. "Don't tell me you'd pass those two up!" Skeppy giggled. "I would for now!" I said, blushing when I heard the two laugh. 

"Well, I hope you two get to where you're going safely... There's a storm on its way..." The brunette said. "George, don't terrify them... The smaller one is already clinging to the cute one." The blonde told George. "I'm not terrifying them, Dream... I'm just saying, It's raining pretty hard out there... You know how we had to fight the wind and rain to get here from school." George told Dream. "I was having fun! You kept yelling at me...." Dream pouted. "W-we can stay a little longer! We can even help out!" Skeppy said for both of us. "Really? Thank you! We can really use the help." Bad said. I gave Skeppy a wide-eyed look that said 'Are-you-serious!?' He shrugged and gave me a smile that said he's up to something. 

Three more humans, a shapeshifter and a demon run inside. "Hey, Punz, Karl, Niki, Fundy, and Ranboo! You're all early!" Bad said. The five waved and the demon looked at us and hugged us. "Uh... Hey there?" I said. "Sorry... I feel like I know you two from somewhere... I'm Ranboo!" The demon said. He seemed like he was split in two. One side of him was black with only a green eye and the other side was white with a red eye. "It's alright, Ranboo... We get that a lot." I said. The shapeshifter nodded at us while the humans said their hellos and names. 

We went around helping the people at the center, well I did most of the helping while Skeppy flirted with Bad. "Your friend seems to like Darryl... Then again, everyone does. He's a sweet soul." George said, helping me give blankets to the others. "Well... Skeppy and I don't meet guys like Darryl often where we're from... We're kind of like the outcasts." I said. "I don't see why you two would be outcasts. Both of you have your quirks... What was your hometown like?" Dream asked, hopping next to me. 

"Uh... Everyone had a set of rules to live by and both of us tried to follow them as best we could, but as you can see... It didn't go so well for us." I said. I mean, I couldn't tell them that Skeppy and I are Gods that witnessed the murder of the strongest God and that my mother, the Goddess of Fire, pushed us off her balcony only for us to tumble down and land up here. They'd think I was a mental asylum escapee. My vision doubles and my head pangs in pain. 

I stumble a little. George grabs me and looks at me. "You alright?" He asked. "I'm just hungry... That's all." I say. "Stay here, Dream and I will ask Niki if she could spare you some food, ok?" George said. I nod and hold my tongue. Human food won't feed me... I need fire to eat. I look around and see a lit candle next to Skeppy and Bad. I walk over and grab the candle. "You alright, Sapnap?" Skeppy asked me. I take the flame off the candle and shove it in my mouth. "I'm hungry and need to eat fire... Do I look alright?" I asked him. "I just gemstones," Skepy told me. "Lucky. I'm still hungry..." I said. Bad hands me a box labeled matches. "What're these?" I ask. "Matches... They make fire. There's also lighters in the convenience store across from here that you can get." Bad said. "Thanks..." I said, shoving the matches in my pocket and rush back to my old spot. 

George and Dream come back with... What the fuck is this goopy shit? It's brown and has bits and pieces of... Meat? "It's a mashup f the leftovers from yesterday." Dream said. I nod and begin eating it. It sucks, but I can't make it seem like I'm a picky eater... I mean I am, but can you blame my diet of fire, fire, and fire? I finished the bowl and hold back my urge to throw it up. I smile at them and they take the bowl back to Niki, wherever she is. I take the box of matches out and open it, striking a match and eating the flame. I put the box away and continue to help out.

Human life is hard for me. 


	2. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Forgot to add, I'm writing this on Wattpad as well, but figured I'd Ao3 a chance...)
> 
> Skeppy and Sapnap get homes, but not with each other, George tries to teach Sapnap Minecraft and Dream cuddles with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I figured I'd reference another power Sapnap has in the chapter! Have fun reading?

**Still Sapnap's Pov:**

After the storm passed, Bad let all of us go home. Well, he kept a few (Dream, George, Myself, and Skeppy) behind to talk to. He spoke with Skeppy and me first... "Sapnap... Skeppy... You two do not have a home, correct?" He asked. We nodded and he smiled. "Can you two stand to be separated?" He asked. "I can... Can you?" Skeppy said, asking me the other question. "Yeah, I can handle being away from this Gremlin," I said, smirking at Skeppy. Skeppy made an offended noise and put his hand on his chest in mock offense. "Ex-squeeze me?" He asked, making Bad and I laugh. "You two seemed to have picked up on this place's culture and slang very quickly," Bad said with a smile. "Is that good?" I asked. He nodded and looked between us. "Now, I asked the others if they were willing to let you guy live with them until you guys get settled here... Three said that this was ok." Bad said. "Who are they?" Skeppy asked. "Myself, Dream, and George," Bad said. "Oh..." I said. "Also, Dream and George live together. They seem very fond of you Sapnap." Bad told us. "Dibs on Bad!" Seppy said, making me groan a little. He motioned for George and Dream to join us. "Sapnap... Dream and George have an extra room for you to live in. They also agreed to let you stay for as long as you need." Bad said. 

I nodded at the two, smiling at them. Skeppy... Why did you leave me with the pretty ones? "Seems like Fate wants us to know each other better!" Dream chuckled out, smiling. George rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well then... We best be on our ways home now." Bad said. "Alright then... Skeppy remember... Don't try to make breakfast for Bad... Last time you burnt an entire house down." I said, making Skeppy's face blush in embarrassment. "As long as you don't try to set your hair on fire again..." Skeppy said. "You're not gonna let me live that down? Are you?" I asked. "No... No, I'm not. Ok, bye!!" Skeppy said, hopping next to Bad, who was packing his things together so the two could leave. "Sapnap, right?" George asked. I nod and smile. "That's my name, don't wear it out?" I question. Dream wheezes and rubs my hair. "You are just adorable!" He says. 

The two leave with me following close. Dream reaches behind himself and grabs my wrist, pulling me closer to them. They stopped at a house that looked homey...? "Welcome to our home!" Dream said, pushing me inside. I looked around and figured I was in the living room. There was a blue couch set to face the wall farthest from the door and a box was mounted to the said wall. I also saw two animals run over to Dream and George. "Hi, Patches!" Dream said, picking the furry thing. "Hey there, Luca..." George cooed to his furry thing. "Sapnap, say hello to Patches and Luca," George said. Patches tilted their head at me and meowed at me. 

_"What's Hestia's son doing here?"_ Patches asked. **"He must've run away... Or something bad happened."** Luca told the other. I smiled and rubbed their heads. Patches looked at me and mewed happily at me. Luca sneezed for some reason. "They're very cute," I told the two humans. The two set the furs down and pulled me to a room. "This is our last room open..." George muttered out. I gasp as I turn around the room. The walls were painted a nice orange, with a small gradient to yellow near the roof. 

The bed was small, but the covers were black. There was also a desk there with... What in Hades' name is that? I move towards it and look at it confused. "Please tell me you've seen a PC and Monitor before." Dream said. "A what?" I ask. "Where have you been!?" George asked. "I'm sorry... My old home's government didn't really think these were necessary..." I lied. It's not like I can say 'Oh, I'm from the land of the Gods! We have technology so advanced we don't even need monitors! All we need is our powers!' to two humans I just met.

"Poor guy... I see why you ran away from them..." George said. "Sorry if the room is a little barren... We didn't know what to do with it." He continued. "It's better than my last room..." I said, remembering the white I was surrounded by. I smile at the two and flop on the bed. Not as comfortable as my old one, but it'll do. "Thank you..." I say, sitting u and looking at the two. "No problem, Sapnap... George and I weren't going to do anything with this room anyway... It's nice to have another roommate." Dream said. "Oh! And tomorrow, Dream and I are going to take you shopping for more clothes. Night Sapnap!" George said, flashing me a smile. I smile back and wave at the two before they close the door to my new room. 

I look around the room more and notice a wardrobe there. I go over to check it out, opening the doors to see a few candles in there. I take one out and smell it. It smells like tropical fruits... I light the three candle wicks in the candle and place the candle on the bedside table next to my bed. 

"Guess I can work on my fire manipulation some more..." I said, picking the candle up and setting it on the floor. I sit in front of it and just stared at the flames. What if one of them walked in right now? What if they freak out? I grab one of the flames and enlarge it in my palm. A knock comes from my door and I panic, shoving the huge flame ball into my mouth. I cough out a bit of smoke and wheeze out a "Come in".

George pokes his head from the door and smiled. "You found the candles Dream's ex left... And you're burning her favorite..." George said. "Do I need to put it out? I can-" I was cut off by George's finger to my lips. Kind of unsanitary... I don't know where his hands have been. "Shh, I've been trying to get rid of those things since they broke up," George said. "Oh?" I asked tilting my head. "You remind me of a Minecraft dog..." He said. "A what?" I ask George. He smiles and picks up the candle, putting it out, and moving it to the bedside drawer. There goes dinner... Thank fucken Zeus I shove a fistful of fire in my mouth before George entering. "C'mere..." George said, pulling a chair for me to sit in at the desk. He pushed a button on the rectangular machine below the desk and placed my right hand on a bean-shaped thing, then placed my left on a board with many buttons. 

"U-Uh... What're you doing?" I asked him, terrified. "I'm teaching you how to use a PC and Monitor. And I'm gonna teach you how to play Minecraft." George said. I blink at him confused before my gaze drifted to his lips. How are they that pink? I watch George's face... Why are some humans so cute? They're not as cute as Quackity back home, but then again... Most humans are as bat shit crazy as that boy...

We played this game for a little while, I died a few times... George laughed at how fast I died. "What killed me!?" I yelled. "Did you eat?" He asked. "We eat in this!?" I yelp back. "Oh boy..." I hear him say. He gets up from my bed and smiles at me. "Your eyes are tearing up... Come here..." He said, pulling me out of the chair and plopping me on the bed while holding me. I bury my face in his shirt and I hear him chuckle.

"Yep... Definitely a Minecraft puppy." George said, petting my hair. "Are we having a cuddle session in here?" I hear. Dream's here!? "Yep... You can join under one condition..." George told the other. "What?" He asks. "Can you log us out of Sapnap's computer? We'll need to teach him some more about gaming tomorrow." George said. I hear footsteps and shuffling before another body is next to me, along with very long arms. 

"So... How long are you guys going to cage me in your arms?" I muffle out, my face being pressed into George's chest. "Till we get tired and fall asleep." Dream said. "That's too long... Until you push us off." George said. 

I decided that pushing them off would be rude... So I laid in their arms after I heard their snores, Human hours are shorter than God hours... Huh, Nice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Skeppy's pov of this event with Bad!


	3. Living with a demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy tells the story of his first day of living with Bad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up an entire species of mammal in this chapter bc I'm stupidly dumb and sleep-deprived....

**Skeppy's Pov**

Hi! My turn to tell the story? Oh, it's just what I experienced with Bad so far? Fine by me!

After Me and Sapnap were separated, Bad lead me to his house. He led me inside and a small white puff of fur ran into me, headbutting my stomach. "Rat!" I hear Bad say. I look down and see a white devilhound curled up on my chest. "How is this devilhound this color?" I wonder out loud. "Rat represents my demonic side. Considering the color, I haven't used my demon side yet." Bad tell me. "But... Sapnap and I can see it?" I question him, looking up from Rat. "Well, Gods and Gods-in-Training can see a Demon's demon side whenever the demon isn't trying to hide. Much like at the warming center... Only Ranboo and I are Demons there. So we tend to not hide our demon sides." Bad explained. "Oh! You mean the one that hugged us?" I ask. Bad nods and I feel Rat move to nuzzle me more. 

"She likes you. That's good!" Bad said, kissing the furball's head sweetly before picking her off of me. I pout at how the coldness hits the spot Rat was at before. "Why does her collar say Lucy on it?" I ask. "That's her dog name, that one of my human friends gave her when she was just a puppy," Bad said, giggling his cute giggle that I've already fallen in love with. 

Yea, I said I've already fallen in love with his laugh, fight me. I dare ya.

I see Lucy/Rat look at me from Bad's shoulder. What is she thinking about? "Geppy! Come on, You'll get lost if you don't follow me to your room!" Bad said. "Ok..." I said, getting up from the floor to follow him. We get to a door. "This will be your room." He told me, pushing the door open and lets me enter the room. The walls are barren, beside the clock on the wall, a window that is locked (Wonder why he locks his windows, but not his door...), and a Television! Hey, My Goddess was curtious enough to expose me to some of the human cultures to keep me entertained. Did you know men can dress up as women and get on a television show by sending in a videotape of themselves!? Wild!

The furniture consisted of a bed (A bit on the small side, but then again... I had a king-size bed that was pretty comfy back with my Goddess... I miss her.), a small bedside dresser, and a closet. "Classic..." I say, turning around. "I don't usually have people around here... But a birdie told me to prepare for a God-in-Training..." Bad told me. "A bird? What'd they look like?" I tease.

"Brown hair... About 6'5"... Brown curly hair. Wore a black trenchcoat with a yellow sweater... Saw right through my human form which is weird..." He said. Holy shit... Wilbur's here? That means Techno is here too... Sapnap better be careful. If they ever meet face to face... I hope they don't cause the mass extinction of the Humans... They just got to live on Mars! (Albeit, the first few attempts were excruciatingly terrifying, even for me!)

"Oh? They sound scary." I giggle out, hiding the truth about them somewhat? "He was... He mentioned something about Tnt and being bad guys?" Bad said. Yep... Batshit crazy Wilbur... Never gets old. "I think I know who you're talking about! Did you know, he started a revolution once and blew up an entire nation when he was human! Now he's... What the hell is he?" I said. "Language you muffinhead!" I hear Bad yell at me. Rat yips in her dog form and I put my hands up in defeat. "Sorry! Human language is hard to snap out of." I said.

The rest of the day was... Still? We made dinner (Noodles with red sauce over it? What's it called? Pastghetti? Something like that!), made cupcakes minus the frosting (Those tasted really good. I ate them all.), and then we watched a movie about a ship snapping in half and sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Sad that the cute guy dies at the end! Bad was crying by then and hugging Rat close to him. He's such a sensitive soul! How is he a demon? He's so precious!

We finish the movie and move to our rooms, Bad giving me a good night kiss and wishing me the best of sleep... I wonder how Sapnap is doing with the humans who clearly have the hots for him. I stare at my ceiling and then decide to look through the bedside dresser. 

A box of napkins, a cactus squish toy, a folding box... Damn... Not a single gemstone or anything that would look fancy gemified... I look around more and open the folding box. A diamond ring? Should I eat the Diamond? I get out of bed and wander to Bad's room. I knock a few times and he opened the door, looking scared. "Bad... I, uh... I have to ask. Why do you have a diamond ring in my dresser?" I ask. "Uh... It's something from my past life that I don't know why I want to keep." He said. "Why?" he continued. "I need to eat gems to keep my god powers in check." I said. He smiles and laughs a little. 

"Can you hold on until tomorrow? I know a great place where you can get gems to eat." He said. I nod and go back to my room, leaving the diamond ring with him. Why did I feel sad about leaving the ring behind? I'd eat it if I didn't! I wish I had a way to communicate with Sapnap. I miss him much like how I miss our old life. 

But... We just had to witness the brutal murder of XD... The only God that could keep the Head council at bay... Now that he's gone, The humans and other species are in danger. I hope XD gets reborn soon. We need him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't stupid... I dunno tbh! I'm sleepy


	4. Shopping?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream drag Sapnap out to go look for clothes, despite the hidden fact that Sapnap doesn't really need to because of his powers.

**Sapnap's Pov (Again)**

I'm woken up by George shaking me. "Sapnap! Wake up! Dream and I are taking you shopping for clothes!" George squeals. "W-What time is it?" I ask. "7 in the morning! C'mon!" He said, pulling me out of bed and tossing me into the bathroom. I turn the water on in their shower and use the leftover energy from that fireball last night to fix my appearance. I put my head under the water stream and take it out. I turn the water off and walk out, hair dripping onto my hoodie. "Wow, that was quick." Dream said, holding a small rug in his hand. He placed it on my head and rubbed my hair with it. "You could've dried your hair before you walked out of the bathroom with a towel!" He told me, clicking his tongue at me. 

"Sorry... I didn't see the towels..." I lied. "I can tell. Now, George is in the kitchen, which is to the left of the living room. Ok?" Dream told me, shaking my head more. I waited for the shaking to halt before I make my way to the kitchen. George is there with his back to me. I walk up next to him and look over his shoulder, humming to tell him I was next to him. 

"Hi Sap... Here's your breakfast. Eat up, we'll be out all day." He tells me, when did he have an accent? Have I been that oblivious? "I've been meaning to ask... Where are you from? I feel like I've heard your accent before..." I ask him. He blinks and smiles at me. "The UK." He said. What the fuck is the UK? I can't tell him I don't know what that is, He'd think I was stupid. Which I am? I feel Patches pat at my feet and I look at her. _"I can tell you have no idea where the UK is... It's an ocean away from us."_ She told me. I'm kind of glad I have this gift... 

That's a lie. It's actually a curse... XD's revenge against my mother... Why? Simple. My mother just told me that she and him had a falling out and that when I was born he told her I was able to communicate with any living being along with controlling fire like her. I've never seen my mother throw a fireball at someone so fast in my (very short) life before. I hope XD's spirit is alright... I mean... He's the Protector. The one who kept the balance of the lands... Who will be next in line for his title? He wasn't training anyone that I know of...

I eat the food, not really feeling it do anything. I pat my pockets and find the matches there. Sweet, I have a source of fire with me in case I get hungry again. Unlike Skeppy who can eat both Human food and his god food, I actually can't process human food like him or Humans. Instead, all it does to me is make my appearance look more... Healthier (to the human eye, yes, to the godly eye, I look like crap...)? To Humans, I'd look like I work out every day. To Gods and other beings that are not Humans, I look like myself but more exhausted and disheveled. 

I look back at Patches and Luca, who are now eating their food, with a smile and sit on the floor by them, petting them. Luca stops eating to glare at me while Patches keeps eating. I get up from the floor and walk over to where George sat on the couch, on a small box in his hand. "What's that?" I ask. "A phone. Dream and I are going to buy you one and get you started with your new life while we're out." George said, smiling at me. Dream came into the living room with a green jacket, white shirt, jeans, and black shoes. George still had his pajamas on (Which had frogs on them!). "Finally you're done with the bathroom!" George said, setting the 'Phone' down on the couch and getting up. "Watch over Sapnap for me while I shower, got it?" He said. "Alright, Alright." Dream said, plopping on the couch and on top of George's phone.

Dream looked at me and pat the seat next to him, smiling at me. I sit a little far from him, a habit I developed from my mother. "So... Tell me more about your home! What was your family like?" He asked. I smiled at him and let out a sigh. "My mom was a saint. She worked so hard to make sure I didn't stand out. Didn't help much, but that's beside the point. I've never met my dad... But my mom told me that he had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. She even said I have the same shade of eyes as he did... I'm an only child... And Skeppy is like my home away from home." I said. I heard a sigh and looked at Dream. He was leaned back into the couch looking at the ceiling. "What's it like to be an only child for all your life?" He asked. "Lonely... Fun sometimes... But mostly lonely." I said, from my own experience. Dream sighs again and looks at me. "You don't look like someone who'd be lonely. You looked like someone who had everyone chasing after you." Dream said. I let out a loud giggle and throw my head back. "Everyone wanted to stay away from Skeppy and me. We were... What do you call it? Outsiders! That's it!" I said looking at the blonde. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open.

"What!? You and Skeppy are amazing! Granted I just met the two of you, but you two remind me of my sister and when she first met my friend... Well, pawn, Tommy! Just chaotic goofballs!" Dream said, waving his arms around. "What'd you do to get Dream riled up?" George asked me, walking into the room with a black hoodie, blue jeans, and blue shoes. "He started it," I said, pointing at Dream. "He's right, I did." Dream confirmed, looking down in shame. "Alright... Where's my phone?" He asked, looking around for the mini box under Dream's ass. "Dream, stand up," I said, pushing the other off George's phone. "Thanks, Sapnap!" George said, taking his phone from me. "Now it has Dream-germs on it..." the brunette said, wiping the phone with his hoodie sleeve. "Shut up! You love me!" Dream said, making George roll his eyes and go to the door. "Let's go you two..." He said, grabbing the keys and opening the door.

While we were out, Dream pulled us into stores and helped me choose some other clothes. "Try this white shirt with those black ripped leans. Maybe add this black sweater underneath and that bandana over there." Dream said, plopping all of the articles of clothing in my hands. "O-Ok..." I said while Dream pushed me to a stall and pulled the curtain there. I change the clothes I had on and got into the new ones, hopping out of the stall and looking at Dream and George for moral support. Dream gasps and George smiles. "Aw! You look like one of those shy bad boys!" Dream said. "I'd date you in a minute!" He said. George elbowed him, making me smile a little. 

After the whole dress-up montage Dream had me in, George took us to a shoe store. "Are you sure you guys should be spending so much on me?" I asked. "Sapnap, Dream and I stream videogames online... We have more than enough money." George said. "Yep, and with my family owning the most successful clothing brand, I get about 30% of the income, which is a lot." Dream said, cracking his neck. "Oh..." I said. George chuckled and pushed me more into the store. "Don't worry about the price, if you're comfortable with those shoes, get them." He said, letting me roam around the store. I check my foot size and found out it was a size 8 and half in men's. Huh... I thought they'd be bigger...

I look around in the 8 and 9 area and a pair catches my eye. They're black and white with a checker pattern. I try them on and they match my feet with a little bit of room to spare. To be perfectly honest, I didn't need to buy clothing for myself, since I can make them appear just like my first outfit... But, If this makes George and Dream happy and not suspicious of me, I'll take it.

I take the shoes to George and Dream and they pay for them, complaining about how cheap the price was. "You said as long as they were comfortable. I just liked these." I said, hearing Dream laugh and ruffle my hair again. My bangs flop into my eyes when he did that, which caused him to coo at how "adorable" I looked. George pulled them up with something and tied it around m head. "There, now you'll see and look cool." George said. I smile at them and laugh for a second. "When the time comes for me to be cool, that's when you know the world is ending." I said. They laughed when I said that and so did I. Just then I heard a voice I thought I'd never hear again. 

_"Well, well, well... I never thought I'd see you here~!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who the voice belongs to?
> 
> Techno?  
> Wilbur?  
> Or someone else?


	5. Fur babies and a cute lil' blob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap finds a box of fur babies with a little blob in there too. Cuteness overload in his eyes.

Techno... There he is... Keep a smile, don't lose control. "Hello, Techno! Long time no see? How's Wilbur?" I ask. "He's fine... What're you doing here?" The pink-haired anarchist sneered. "Me and Skeppy ran away..." I said, smiling and moving to scoot past the taller... That doesn't help.

He grabbed the hood and pulled me up to his level, my feet leaving the ground. "Phil's waiting for you." He grunted into my ear before plopping me down back on the sidewalk. He walked away with a laugh that sent shivers down my back. "I've always hated being in the same place as that man..." I said. 

Dream rushed to me, enveloping me in a bear hug while George rubbed my back. "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he!? If he did, I'll... I'll-" Dream said, getting interrupted by George. "You will do nothing that involves creating a scene. You are still on the city's watchlist. They literally have a poster saying "91 days since another Dream incident" hanging from city hall!" George said. "Can we see that?" I ask. "I'd rather not..." Dream said. 

We went to see it anyway... I wanted to take the poster home and hang it on my own wall, but the two drag me away from the poster. I look at the poster one last time with a smile before catching up with the two humans. Then I hear three meows and a bark. I look back and into an alleyway, seeing three kittens and a puppy in a box. I pick the box up and coo at them before running to George and Dream. 

"I found more fur babies," I said. "Wha-" Dream said, turning to me and then seeing the box. "Three kitties and a puppy... Can I keep them? Please?" I ask. "Only if you promise to take care of them," George said. "You sound like his mother." Dream teased George. "That makes you his father then," George said. I look down and see a blob in the box too. Dream and George gave up on their argument about something and we began to walk home. 

When we got home, we washed up the kittens and puppy, much to the kittens' discomfort. Poor babies! We dry them off and set them down to explore the house. "I have to clean up after the kittens, you two get dressed into something comfortable, ok?" I said, stuffing the blob into my hoodie pocket. "Are you sure, Sapnap? We can help." Dream said. I wave him off and smile. "Trust me, I've got this. It's the least I could do." I said, going into the bathroom and placing the blob in the sink. 

I turn the water on and grab some towels, cleaning up the water the puppy flung about. I finished up and ran him a bath in the sink, pouring soap in the water for a bubble bath. I clean him off before taking him out and drying him off in a towel. After draining the sink, I take The blob to my room. When I get there, I see the kittens and the puppy curled up on my bed. I go to set the blob down, but he shuffles into my hoodie more

"Hey, I need to eat fire, do you want me to burn you?" I scolded the blob. I saw my box of matches get pushed out of my pocket and into my hand. "You're going to watch me eat fire?" I asked, hearing a 'Meep!' from the blob. I light three matches and eat the flame from them each. he meeps at me again and I look at him.

"I haven't given you a name yet... But I do know you don't want to speak. Not yet at least." I said, taking the blob out of my hoodie. I then take off the said hoodie and ball it up into a nice nest for my new blob friend. He bounces into the hoodie nest I made, purring at how soft the material was. "Good night," I say, looking at the kittens, puppy and blob. "Lily, Storm, Mogwai, Cash, and Clay," I said, petting each of the beans. I wrap in my blankets and doze off, falling asleep.

~

_I wake up to two people over me. "Sap? Sapnap! Are you ok?" I hear one of them say. What? "Sap, say something!" I hear them again. "Why didn't you tell us? Why did you keep it to yourself?" I heard the other say. What did I do? What happened? "Sapnap, look at me... Why did you burn them?" I hear. Oh no... Oh no no no... It can't be this. That was an accident! I didn't even cause that fire! There wasn't any fire near me, to begin with! I did nothing! I swear!_

_~_

I jolt awake, startling the kittens. I look for Clay and see he's curled up next to my pillow. He's shaking. I pick him up and wake him up, wiping the tears in his small eyes. "Hey, why're you crying?" I ask. He rubs my cheek with a whimper and clambers into my hair. I smile at him and get up, getting changed and moving to the kitchen. I check the clock there and realize that I can't tell human time. I can tell the time by the position of the sun, or moon, though!

I look out the window and see the sun just barely showing over the horizon. Possibly 3 or 4 in the morning. I set Clay down into a pocket of mine and begin to cook George and Dream breakfast. I look around and smile. I get a pan and some pancake mix. I make it a bit on the liquidy side for what I plan out for them. I make the two crepes and give Clay a small one for the blob to eat. 

After I finished with breakfast, I looked out the window and saw the sun was now halfway over the horizon. Almost 5? By now, Home should be covered in sunlight and clouds. I go to wake up George and Dream, knocking on each door. Turns out, Dream's sleepy voice is adorable, and George is cute he sleeps!

Dammit, I have a crush on two humans... 


	6. What happened?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George accompany Sapnap to meet Phil, Dream gets in a fight with Techno, and Sapnap saves Dream's life from becoming like Techno's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just a reminder that this book is the embodiment of my dreams on this Au. And trust me... Those dreams are getting saucy with lore, love, and somehow lust got into there too... Gotta lay off Ciel and Payten oneshot books...

**Arson boy's pov (Still)**

I wait for the two to shuffle into the kitchen, petting Clay's head in my hoodie pocket. Dream was the first to arrive, smiling at me. "You aren't wearing the clothes we bought you?" he asked, pouting a bit. "I didn't want to get them dirty," I said. It was somewhat the truth? Yeah, I can summon them, but they still get dirty. "But your normal clothes are dirty. Go change. I'll eat while you change into them." Dream said. "What're we eating?" I hear George ask. "Crepes with whatever dressing you like," I said. "You can cook?!" They both yelled. "Yeah? Common house skill... You don't?" I told the two. "He burns the food," George said. "Bull! You burn it too!" Dream countered. "I'm guessing you guys know how to make noodles, cereal, and microwave dinners..." I said. The two nod and I smile. "Would it help if I cooked and taught you how to cook while I'm here?" I ask. "Only if you want to... Also, when did you wake up?" George said. "Uh... The sun was barely rising..." I said. "2 in the morning!?" Dream said. 

"I guess so... I can't really tell time well." I lied. "We'll help you get better." Dream said. I nod and let the two humans eat their food, walking to my room and getting the clothes out of the bag from yesterday. I feel Clay wiggle out of my other hoodie and bounce around in the clothing bag. He threw out the white shirt, black sweater, black jeans, and headband. He squeaked at me and I changed my clothes, manually this time. When I finished, I heard the blob meep at me, making me laugh a bit. "What? You think I look good in this?" I asked, earning a nod in response. Confident little thing, isn't he? I pick him up and he hops into my hair, laying down on it. 

I shrug and walk about my room, grabbing the candle and lighting the wicks again. I enlarge one on the flames and shove it in my mouth again, this time I didn't inhale while I swallowed. Clay meeps again and I look at him. "What?" I ask. He hops down to my shoulders and squeaks. "I need more context here..." I told him. The blob rolled his head the best he could before hopping onto the desk and writing out 'Look at your eyes' on it. "You can write?" I ask before the blob yelped at me. I go to the bathroom and look in the mirror. 

"Oh... No wonder you were yelling at me..." I said out loud. My eyes had turned a fiery orange, almost similar to the color of lava. That doesn't happen unless my powers were getting out of control. After splashing some water over my face, I leave the bathroom and walk out to the kitchen to see George and Dream cleaning up. "I could've done that," I said, watching Dream turn to me. His eyes widen and he gasps. "You look so cute! Doesn't he George?" Dream asked, turning George to look at me. The brunette whistles and I blush. Why did they have to be so cute!? Well... At this moment, embarrassing. "Alright, you two... I need to go somewhere." I said. 

Dream walked over to me and grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?" He asked. I smile at how protective he was and said "To meet with the guy we met yesterday. We have something to talk about." I said. "Let us go with you. We saw how he basically manhandled you yesterday!" Dream said, shaking me a little. And he said Techno manhandled me... 

Manhandling, to me, is when your physical education final is taming a pegasus. Now that's manhandling. Those little fucks know how to kick you in the face, slap you with their wings, and even bite your hands when you try to put the muzzle on the ones who do bite. I can literally recall the time I had to tame Pónos ston kólo. Yes, that means Pain in the ass in Greek... My mother was not happy with the name, but she did admire our relationship afterward! Every time we'd go out, Pónos ston kólo would be a protector of me. I miss him...

"I dunno... That's a usual interaction between us." I barter to the blonde. "Usual or not, I'm not letting you go see him without us." Dream said. "Don't fight it, Sapnap... He's too headstrong." George says from the sink. "Fine... You guys can join, but try to seem like you're not there to fight. Techno loves fighting." I said. Dream huffs and nods while George gives me a thumbs up. 

~Small skip to when we get there, Don't worry... I found Techno's 'youtube' channel and talked to him on there, I know where he lives now.~

I knock on the door of where Techno said and waited patiently with a growling blonde to my left and a humming brunette to my right. The door opens and Wilbur shows his face. "Sapnap? Wha- What're you doing here? Where's Skeppy?" He asked. "Skeppy's on his way. I'm here to talk with Techno." I said. "Oh... Phil's waiting for you two. Who're they?" Wilbur said, pointing at Dream and George. "Dream is the blonde and George is the other one. Where's Techno and Phil?" I ask. "They should be here soon," Wilbur told me before we heard a crash. "They're here!" Wilbur cheered.

"What the hell was that?" Dream asked. "Techno and Phil being chaotic. Stay here, get to know Wilbur, don't let him near TNT." I said, walking to the site of the crash. "Philza? What happened?" I asked the eldest God. His blonde hair still hasn't faded and his wings are brighter than usual. "Techno... You can't just bash a dummy's head in with your axe. Hey, kid... Hestia told me there'd be two of you." Phil said, turning to me. "Skeppy is on his way. He's busy?" I question. Phil bends down to my height and looks at me. He hums and stands to his full height. 

"I'm guessing Hestia didn't tell you who your father is, did she?" He asked. "N-No... Mother just told me that he died." I said. "Somewhat true... He did more than die, but I will let you learn about him." He said, turning back to the pink-haired man who was still beating the shit out of a wooden doll. Phil picked the other off the doll and set him outside, cleaning up the leftover splinters. I go to help him, but he puts his hand up to me. "No... Touching these fragments will cause a reaction in you that you do not want." Phil said. "Why are you touching them?" I asked. "I'm the only one who can purify them... Techno still deals with his Blood demon." Phil told me. "I... I remember." I said, scratching my cheek instinctively. "It was not your fault, Sapnap. He lost control while you two were sparring and you happened to burn him." Phil said. 

"I'm here! What did I miss!?" I hear Skeppy yell. "Nothing. Just watched Techno beat the crap out of a wooden person." I said. "Poor thing..." He said. Philza stood up from the pile and led us to his backyard. He turned to us and smiled. "So... You two are the witnesses I was told about?" He said. We nod and he sighs. "You two will need to master your powers before the Head Council find out there were witnesses... Come back here whenever you can. I will teach you how to control your powers and maximize your Godly energy. Do not get anyone else involved in this." He said. "What if the humans I live with won't let me go anywhere without one of them tagging along?" I asked. "They can stay in the living room and roam about... Unless Techno is around. Then they'll have to go home." Phil said.

"Phil! Techno and Sapnap's blonde boyfriend are fighting!" Wilbur yells from the house. "Fucking hell!" We all yell, running inside to see George trying to pull Dream off Techno and Wilbur doing the same to the other. "Dream! Techno! Enough!" I yell, making the two fighting stop. "What happened?" I ask, looking at George. "Dream and Techno growled at each other and then one insult led to another to the point to where hands were thrown," George said. "I would've won... If he didn't throw a coffee mug at me." Dream muttered. I turn to Phil with a smile and say: "Phil, I will see you again, soon. Right now, George and I have to drag Dream out of here before he and Techno get into another fight." 

I grab Dream's left arm while George grabs his right. We take him home and I fix his face up. "Damn... I told you Techno likes to fight. What did you do to piss him off?" I asked, dabbing a rubbing alcohol swab onto his now cut cheek. I saw a remnant of blood maggots wiggles from contact. "Dream, I need to close your eyes, and George, get me some Gauze, medical tape, and ointment," I said. "Why?" He asked. "Just do it," I said, seeing Dream had already closed his eyes. George mumbles as he walks away to look for the things. "Sap, what're you doing?" Dream asked when I put my hand over his cut. "Saving your life before you lose your mind to bloodlust." I sing to him before digging into the cut, ripping the maggot sack from the cut. Somewhat. There's still a string of attachments connected to Dream's cut. Dream's screams were muffled by my other hand over his mouth. "Shh... It's ok... The pain will pass. I just need you to stay still a bit longer..." I reassure the blonde. He whimpers when the attachments pull free of his face. "And done! Put this rag of alcohol over your cut, now." I tell him. Dream did as I said while I gagged at the sight of these things.

I've always hated these... If not treated in 18 hours, these vermin multiply and make their way to the host's brain and cause episodes of unexplainable rage, bloodlust, and urges. Before George gets back, I throw the sack into a bin of paper and set it on fire. I don't usually eat the fire used to purify these things... Tastes disgusting. George comes back and nearly screams at the fire. I grab him and shake my head. "Let it burn... Whatever Techno did during that fight transmitted a type of pest into Dream. I got it out, but I'd suggest we let the shits burn." I said before pointing to Dream with a rag on his face. "You right wanna patch his face up..." I said. "After this, you have a lot of explaining to do." George said.

"Trust me... There's a lot I need to tell you." I reassured. How am I going to explain the disease Techno has, my heritage, and not expose that Skeppy, Myself, and several others are powerful beings who are runaways? Simple... I'll tell 2 truths and a lie so believable it would look like a truth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if there's any spelling problems, please tell me in the comments! I write these chapters late at night so I'm exhausted, sleepy, and depressed by the time I upload these... Anyway, Thank you for reading! <3


	7. You've got some explaining to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap has to explain to George and Dream what happened and some fun stuff occurs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day update!? What!? But I woke up at noon!? How!? Simple... To spite my abuser of a mother, ass of a brother, and cheat of a father.

I watch as George patches up Dream's face with the supplies I told him to get, mumbling to the other about how he shouldn't have gotten into that fight in the first place. I look at the burning pile of paper and blood maggots. They aren't screaming anymore, but it after to just let the fire die rather than put it out. 

"Now, Sapnap... You have some explaining to do." George sneered, either he's mad at me for keeping this a secret or he hates me... It's a 50/50 shot either way. "Ok... Where do you want me to start?" I ask. "The beginning." Dream said. "Alright... About 100 years ago, there was a plague running around my home... We didn't have a name at the time, so we called it The Mad Plague. Whenever someone caught the plague, it took up to 18 hours for them to start showing signs. Them being irritability, homicidal thoughts and sometimes actions, aggressive behaviors, attraction to weapons such as knives, swords, and axes... And the infected tended to snap at others for tiny details." I said, taking a breath in after that long explanation. "At the time, those infected who were showing the signs would be publically executed via decapitation, but after a few hundred thousand families being infected, the government of my hometown decided that finding a cure or vaccine for the plague would be a better option," I said. 

"Techno' family was one of those families affected by the plague. When the cure was deemed successful, they injected it into every person. Infected or not. Many of the infected died, many suspected that the plague had a kill switch and when it noticed the cure, it killed the host... After the century passed, the plague just died down from infecting 90% of the population to just barely 2% now... Techno is one of the few who was born with the plague. If someone were to get into a fight with them and somehow got an exposed wound... There would be a chance a sack of blood maggots would develop into the wound. Dream... You had one of those growing in your face. The only way to tell is if you pour rubbing alcohol or just alcohol onto the wound. The maggots hate that stuff, so they will wiggle under the skin to get away from it." I said. "That's why you slapped me with a rag of that!?" Dream yelled. "Yeah... Sorry about that... Anywho, when in the early stages of infection, the sack is very easy to locate. You put your hand over the wound and feel around the skin around it. There's usually a lump around the skin. When you feel it, you kind of push it towards the open part of the wound and then dig your fingers into the wound." I explained. "It hurt like hell." Dream whined. "Yeah... It will hurt.... The sack literally attaches itself to your blood vessels and veins. That way it can eat at the walls of the veins and vessels to infect you! It usually takes up to a day for that stage to occur!" I beam. "So, where did this plague originate?" George asked. "From the shells of the crawfish the seamen used to fish up and sell to my home." I sang. Dream went to touch his face, but I grab his hand softly and put it in his lap. "Let the wound heal. It'll itch and burn." I said. "So, how long did we have until Dream became what you described?" George asked, Dream looking at me. "Let's see... It took us 30 minutes to get home, not to mention it took 3 minutes for you to pry Dream off Techno... Then another 30 minutes to clean the wound and to convince you to get the gauze, tape, and ointment... Then the extraction of the sack and killing it took 10-ish minutes... So about... 17 hours until the signs began showing! which meant about 23 or so hours until Dream went a killing rampage!" I sang.

"How can you be happy about that fact?" Dream asked. I laugh and then shrug. "Old habits die hard." I said. "Well, that's one question down... Can you tell us if Techno has infected any others?" George asked. "No... Phil keeps him under control most of the times. Sometimes, Wilbur will step in when Phil is off or something. Don't know what happened at the house though..." I said. "I still wanna kill him for manhandling you." Dream said. I smile and kiss the blonde's hair. "That was not Manhandling. Manhandling where I come from is far more dangerous." I said. "Explain..." George said. "So, our Physical Education final exam was to tame a horse. Now, these horses were hella pissed off and many kicked, bit, and even body slammed us against the fences! I shit you not, when it was my turn to tame one, I legit got bit and kicked by mine." I joke. "Holy shit! And you didn't die!?" Dream asked. "Well... Many kids did get broken bones... My shoulder got dislocated when I was body slammed into the wall of the stables..." I said. "What did you name the horse?" George asked. "Pónos ston kólo." I said.

"What?" Dream asks. "It means Pain in the ass." I said. George and Dream fall over laughing at the meaning of the name. "I thought it was something regal!" Dream wheezed out. "You thought it was something regal, I thought it meant something stupid!" George laughed out. I'm glad they're laughing. Then again... I guess I didn't need to tell them about much. "Wow... That's the hardest I've laughed in my life!" George said, wiping his tears from his eyes. "Same here! Sapnap, you have to tell us more about your home." Dream said, smiling the best he could with a bandage taped to his face. "Later, right now, we need to get you to rest." I told Dream, who pouted and whined. "I don't wanna! I wanna know more about you!" Dream whined. "I'l tell you more when you're resting." I said. "Why do I need to rest?" Dream asked. "Because activity will cause further damage to your pretty face..." I said. My eyes widen at the realization I said those words and I cover my mouth. "M'sorry." I muffle out through my hand. 

Dream and George blush and George pushes Dream's face away and gets in front of me. "Say I'm pretty too!" He chirps. "Y-you're face is pretty too..." I say, semi scared of the two. "G-go rest, Dream... George, can you help me with making dinner?" I say. "Ha! I get the first cooking lesson!" George cheers, making Dream groan. "Don't worry, Dream. When you're not at risk of being an unstoppable murdering monster, which is in three days, you'll get your first lesson. Now, to your room, locking the door, and resting in bed." I said. The blonde groaned and trudged to his room, doing as I said.

"Why is he locking his door?" George asked. "Because if he is infected, his rational mind won't register there's a window so, he'll head to the door." I whisper in the other's ear. George nods and we go to the kitchen. "So, what're you teaching me?" He asked me. "Chicken cutlets!" I beam. "Huh?" George said. "I'll teach you! It's easy!" I said, pinching his face.

I've never seen a cute human covered in flour... Until today... I'm never gonna forget how adorable George's face looked with flour smeared on his cheeks and some on his clothes. "Sapnap... How high does the oven have to be?" George asked. "200 degrees Fahrenheit. Please do not burn them." I said. "Or set them on fire," I add. "I don't feel like eating that kind of fire..." I mumble "Hm?" George asked. "Nothing, Try not to mess the breading station up! You already had problems with getting flour." I said.

After an hour, Yes... It took an hour to finish a 35 minute recipe... Most of it was George forgetting about the cutlets. I gave Dream his dinner, him whining about wanting to eat with George and me. "Dream... In three days you are free to eat with us, but right now... You might have Techno's infection in you. You have to stay in here." I said. "What if I do? What if I attack you?" He asked. "Then I will stab you in your neck with a smile and a prayer." I said. Dream gave me an offended look and I laughed. "I'm just joking!" I said, patting his back and leaving. "Hopefully." I finished when I closed his door and heard him lock it.

I hope I got the sack in time. I really do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't eaten, drank, or taken a break yet, but I will after this chapter!


	8. 3 days and you're under a love spell... Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's 3 day quarantine is up, Sapnap goes to check on him only to find out he's under a love spell, and they meet some other Gods for help.

After the three-day quarantine I put on Dream, the blonde developed a type of clinginess I can only describe as touch starved. When I opened the door to his room to tell him his three days were up and that he was free to roam about, he crashed into my abdomen and clung to me. And Skeppy calls me clingy! 

So that's been my whole day so far. Dream being dragged by me, literally. The entire lower half of his body is on the floor and it slides across the floor whenever I walk around the house. Reminds me of a snake. 

"Dream... I need to make your lunch." I tell him. "Mo wamma... Momfy..." He mumbles out from my lower back. "Blus, bor bass bis poft!" He mumbled out again. "What?" I ask, pulling his head from my back. "I said, No wanna, Comfy and that your ass is soft!" Dream said, making me blush. When did he get so confident with this? "You have no shame, do you?" I hear George ask. "Nooooope!" Dream says, hugging me more. "He's not that clingy... What did you do?" George asked. I shrug and look back at the blond on my waist. "I have no idea," I said to George. The brunette managed to get Dream off me, but that resulted in the blonde clinging to him as a baby would to their mother. 

I open the refrigerator and groan, playing off like we were missing something. Which we were. I need to get mint leaves, but I also need to talk to Sam. He's experienced with weird shit like this. "Let me go with you!" Dream whines, making grabby hands at me. George struggles to keep the tallest in his arms and I roll my eyes. "Fine... Come here." I said, picking him up with no problem. "How are you not straining from holding that fatass!?" George groans, rubbing his sore arms. "He's a bit heavier than Skeppy, and that boy is like a baby in a teen's body," I said, leaving and using what I remember from Sam's legend to find him. 

I think it went, 'Look for the place with the most love where ever you are. There you will find AweSamdude.' I go to the downtown area and see a convention and run into a boy with green hair, tan skin, and a green robe on with a creeper mask on. "Sam?" I ask. The boy takes his mask off and smiles. "Why, Sapnap! What're you doing here? And who is that?" Sam asks. "This is Dream. I need help with him, actually." I said. He nods and leads me to a secluded table, him sitting across from Dream and myself. 

"How did _this_ happen?" He asked me, pointing and circling his finger at Dream, who has now nuzzled into my neck. "Long or short story?" I asked. "Pressed for time, short." He said. "Dream met Techno, got in a fight with him, almost got infected with the blood maggots, cured him, locked him in his room for three days and now he's either touch starved, love starved, or someone with the ability to make a person fall in love with those around messed with him while he was in his room." I said. "That sounded longer than it should've been, but let me see him..." Sam said. I tried to give Dream to Sam, but the blonde whined and clung to me more. "Oh... I see..." He said. "What is it?" I ask. "You said he was by himself in his room, correct?" He asked. I nod and he smiles. "He must've developed a crush somehow. You were visiting him and feeding him during those days, correct?" He asked. "I gave him food... He had Chicken cutlets, Ravioli stuffed with cheese and beef, and on the last day, he had nuggets." I said. "Hmmm... Dream?" He called, making Dream look at him with wide eyes. "That's peculiar." He said, watching Dream bury his face into my neck again. "What's peculiar?" I asked. "His eyes flashed a pink color..." He said. Our eyes widen and in unison, we said: "Who's the child of Eros?" 

Just then we hear them. "Wow, you two figured out it was me who put that boy into a lust-love trance that quick! I applaud you!" They said. Sam groans. "Ant... Why do you do these things?" Sam asked. "I just do? I get bored easily and I've been watching this kid for like... Months now, hoping he tells that Brunette his feelings, then Sapnap showed up and he developed feelings for him too... It was a love novel waiting to happen! I just hurried the process along!" Ant explained. "In exchange for what?" Sam asked. "Only for Sapnap's cooking. Sapnap, did you know, you have amazing cooking skills?" Ant said. "Thank you! But can you get Dream out of his trance?" I ask. "Yeah! When he confesses to you and that boy." Ant said, poking Dream's nose. "Hi, Antfrost!" Dream slurred from my neck. "Wow... He's so far gone he's in a child-like state. Maybe the confession can wait." Ant said, wiping his hand over Dream's forehead and kissing the blonde's hair. 

I heard small snores and noticed Dream had fallen asleep. "He will sleep for a bit. Sapnap, you have a phone, no?" Ant asked. I nod and give it to Ant. "George was not lying when he said he'd give you a great phone to complement your beauty..." I heard him mumble as he typed something into it. He gave it back and smiled. "Sam's number is in there along with my own. If you need us, call us. Alright." Ant said, running towards a guy and hugging him. "Well... He's found love." Sam said, getting up and putting his mask back on. "I'll see you later." He said. "Ok... See you later?" I reply. 

I get up and carry Dream home. Stopping by the store to get the mint leaves I needed for lunch and tea. I did get a few stares, but I paid them no mind. Even the person who registered my items looked at me weird. "I-is he ok?" The girl, Cynthia, asked. I look at Dream and smiled. "Oh, he's fine! Just sleepy, that's all!" I sang giving the girl the exact amount of money to pay for the leaves and tea bags. "You must be a caretaker then, huh?" She asked. "A what?" I ask. "A caretaker. You know, for Littles and age regressions." She explained. "I guess my roommate and I are..." I say, smiling while I grabbed the objects and leave the store, walking home.

I finally get home and George lets me in after I called him saying Dream is heavy and I only have 2 arms. "Aww, he's asleep... So, what happened?" He asked. "He was affection starved." I lied. "How do you know?" George asked. "Skeppy gets this way when he doesn't get enough attention or PDA," I said, then widen my eyes. "Do you know where Darryl lives?" I ask. "Darryl? I think he lives next to the dog park a few streets down?" He said. I nod and smile. "I need to visit that dummy soon," I said. "Is he going to blow up the entire world if you don't?" George teases. "That boy knows more about explosives, chemicals, and anything that leaves the Earth's soil than the world's best scientists," I said. "Holy shit... You're joking, right?" He said. "Nope... Skeppy's the kind of person you want to be on good terms with. One time, we had a prank war and the little shit froze the lock to my door and I was stuck inside my room for a good 3 hours!" I exclaimed, feeling Dream stir a bit in his sleep. 

"Let me get Sleeping Beauty to his room and tucked in." I told George. "Alright..." George said, smiling at me. "What?" I ask. "Nothing..." George said. I turn and walk to Dream's room, putting him to bed. Dream's eyes open a little and he smiles at me. "You look pretty from this angle..." He whispered out. "Got to bed, you're a little delusional still." I said with a smile of my own. "Delusional about my two favorite people..." He said. My smile falters and I look at him sadly. "Whatever you say, Dream." I said. 

If only he and George knew... If only they knew who and what I am.


	9. Go away XD and Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap's rest is rudely interrupted, George saves the day by watching Wall-E with Sapnap.

I walk out of Dream's room and hear a door close to my right. I look and see George's door is closed. I sigh and go to my own room, feeling my cats, dog, and blob give me their own nuzzle and kisses. 

"Hi, babies and Clay." I said, making the blob give me an offended squeak before huffing at me. "I love you, you piece of mochi!" I said to the blob. Clay huffed at me again before hopping into my hair and snuggling into it. 

_Sapnap_

Why is my name being called? Seriously? Who could be communicating with me during my fur baby time?

_Sapnap!_

"Oh my Jebus, what do you want disembodied voice?" I whisper loud enough for it to hear me, but quiet enough that it won't pass through the walls. Damn this 'gift' of mine. 

_It's me, XD! I need a vessel, fast. Do you have one?_

I sigh and look around. "I'm not letting you possess my babies... I've grown attached to these gremlins..." I said. I heard a scoff and then a laugh similar to Dream's. 

_What about that white thing on your head?_

"You're not getting Clay! He's my cuddle buddy..." I whined out, taking the blob from my hair and smoothing him in with my cats and dog in my arms. Clay squeaks at me and I smile at him. "Sorry, bud... XD wants to possess you..." I told the blob. Clay hissed at the thought and buried himself further into the pile of warm bodies I'm holding.

_Sapnap! Please? What about one of those humans you're living with!? I just need a place to stay!_

"XD, I'd love to help, but everyone in this household has a vessel with a soul in it. Putting 2 into one vessel is the epitome of a very bad situation for both the vessel and the souls inside it." I said, XD whined at my response and I roll my eyes. "Fine... You can have my phone until you find a suitable vessel." I said.

_What's a phone?_

I pull my phone out and put it in the air. "This, now get inside it before I change my mind." I said holding my babies closer. "Mew?" Lily asked, batting my nose with her paw. "Hi, Lily... Did I wake you? I'm sorry." I said, feeling the kitten move about. 

_Now what? I'm in this thing._

"Now, I let you sit on my drawer until something happens." I said, putting my phone down and cuddling my animals again. I fall asleep with them in my arms, smiling a little. Until XD spoke up again.

_Who's George?_

"One of the humans I live with." I groan out. "Why do you care? All you do is roam around the lands, fight the Head Council, curse me at birth to have the ability to talk to every creature, and on top of that, you go and get killed in an alleyway by the courthouse." I continue, putting my babies down so they could roam about. Clay stayed by me and nuzzled me. 

_You have some points there... But you missed a few too._

"Like what?" I scoff, waiting for the other to reply. Clay snuggles my face to cheer me up. I smile at him and nuzzle his small head with a smile. "XD... You cause more pain to my mother and me more than you helped the land of the Gods. You cursed me because of something stupid that happened between you and my mother... Everyone loves you... Everyone, except us." I sighed out, rubbing my eyes.

_I'm sorry, but your mother only told you what I told her to tell you. You see the truth is-_

"I don't care about what is the truth or not anymore. I've been exiled from my home, Skeppy was roped into exile, and now I have to deal with you! Why are you even here?" I yelled, forgetting about George and Dream now. 

_Your mother made me look after you. She had a feeling something or someone is trying to hurt you and it's not the Head Council either._

"Great... Now someone else is trying to kill me. Things are getting better already..." I sigh, putting my hands to my eyes to cover the tears that are welling up in them. I hear a knock and I sniffle. "W-Who *hic* is it?" I sob out. "It's George... Dream's still knocked out. Can I come in? Please?" He asked. "Y-yeah..." I said, sitting up and wiping my tears. "I heard your meltdown.." George said. I widen my eyes and he smiles. "It's ok... I'll never know what it's like to be a God or a runaway exiled God, like yourself, Sap. But I promise you, II will do everything I can to protect you." George reassured me. "Now, who's XD?"

"He was someone I knew back home... He... He was the one who kept the Council of Gods from invading your land and the others." I said, seeing his face screw into confusion. "Wait, lands?" he asked. "Yeah, the plain of existence you and Dream live on is called the Land of Humans. Or Earth as you guys call it." I said. "Where do you come from, then?" He asked. "You guys have many names for it, Olympia and such, but we call it the Land of Gods... Or I used to call it that." I said. "Wanna watch a movie on Netflix?" he asked. "You gotta explain more, man." I said. 

He explained what he just told me and smiles. We go and watch something on robots falling in love in space. It's so touching! Well, it was until George began screaming about how the humans re polluting the earthing again. He didn't even cry when the box robot got hurt then crushed! 

"Sapnap... Sapnap, it's okay! Come here." George said, pulling me into a hug while I cried at the end. We heard feet patting over to us and we looked to see Dream walking in. "What did I miss?" He asked. "Not much. We were watching Wall-E and Sapnap cried at the electrocuting part and from there on." George said. "I'm a sensitive soul!" I cried. "Rewind! I wanna watch too!" Dream said, hopping over the couch to sit with us. George did so, bundling me up in a plethora of blankets and setting me in between the two of them. 

I yawn midway through and my phone chimes. I look at it and roll my eyes. _From XD: Sapnap, I need to tell you the truth! Listen to me!_ I put my phone back and bundle up again, falling asleep between the two. George leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Saw the little blob plushie of yours. He's cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a bit off-topic or slow, but like... This is a leisure fic for me. I write this in my free time!


	10. Um... White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap wakes up in a white void with a person staring at him.

Oh, dear... George knows now. He knows I'm a God! Well... Sorta? He doesn't know I'm a God-in-Training. Either way! It's dangerous for George... What am I gonna do? I'm not like Finn who can make you forget the last 24 hours with a flirt and a date! I can eat fire and control it! Where am I?

I look around and all I see is white. White and a hooded figure over me. "Um... Hello?" I say to the figure staring at me. "You're early. You shouldn't be here yet." They said. "Huh?" I ask. "You. Are. Early. Too. Mothertucking. Early." They said, getting a clipboard out and flipping the pages. "Am I dead?" I ask them. "No, but you're earlier than we want you to be." They said. "Early for what?" I question. "You ask too many questions!" They yelled, pulling the hood off their face and standing me up. Now I can see their face. Fluffy white hair, rainbow eyes (Yes, their eyes literally change color), and horns. "Are you a demon?" I ask. "You're doing it again!" They said, dragging me through the white.

"Can you at least answer my questions?" I yelp. "Fine... 1, You aren't dead. 2, You're in the Ascending realm. Where all Gods go before they become full Gods. And 3, I'm not a demon... I'm a guardian. We help those ascending get to the next level. Do you have XD with you?" They asked. Do I have my phone on me? I pat my body and find my phone. "You put him in this? I'm surprised he didn't summon an army of spiders to eat you." They spoke up, turning my phone around. "Trust me... I asked him to give me one of his animals and he said no." XD said from my phone. "Dang man. You and fire gods are never gonna get along," they said, walking away with my phone and talking with XD.

"Hey, wait! Don't just leave me here!" I yell, running after them in this void of white. "Don't worry, Did XD tell you?" They asked. "Tell me what?" I snarl at the two. "About the truth behind you." They said. "No. I didn't want to hear it." I said. "Shame... You would've learned so much about the Father you never could meet." They answered putting my phone and XD in a container and shaking the two apart. They gave me my phone back and I put it in my pocket. "What about my father? He died." I shot out. "Lie!" They responded. 

"What?" I growl. "Lie. Who told you your father is dead? Your mother?" They said. "Yes," I replied back. "She lied... Until now." They said, pulling XD out the container as well. "This is your father." They continued, tossing XD to me. "Puffy, don't just throw me!" XD said. "You're my father?" I ask, skeptical about this workaholic being my father. "Y-yeah... I tried to tell you, but you were being mean." XD- Dad said. "Why did you curse to have the ability to speak to animals? Controlling fire is hard enough, but speaking to animals is just horrible." I told him, glaring at him. "To not make it obvious that you were my son?" He said in a questioning manner. "You were hoping I'd turn out like you." I said. "I'm glad you turned out more like your mother than you did me." He said. "Is there a trash can anywhere here?" I ask Puffy. "No, But you can punt kick him anyway. I can tell you want to." Puffy said. "Can I!?" I yell. They nod and I throw XD. That felt good. 

Have you ever had this undying urge that you just wanna kick the nearest can of soda? And when you do, the soda flies everywhere while it soars through the air, and there's that feeling of accomplishment when the can splat into the ground and the remnants of the soda just spalt everywhere? That's how it felt to throw XD. "Now that's a throw!" Puffy said, going to get XD. I'm not calling him Dad. He was absent my entire life! What would you do if your absent father suddenly returns to your life as a dead ghost? 

Don't answer that. I can already imagine your responses! Puffy comes back with XD, covered in fluff. "You are in so much trouble young man." XD groans out. "Bleh," I say back to him. "Now that whatever the hell that was is out of the way, let's get you ready to ascend from Trainee to a literal God," Puffy said. "Doesn't that usually happen when the God before them dies?" I ask. "No and yes? Depends on what kind of God you are. Since You are the spawn of two different Gods, you are a special case." Puffy explained, shaking XD a little. "Are you dead? Nope! You're still alive. How do you guys survive being thrown thousands of times at very far or high lengths?" Puffy said to XD. "Anyway, Sapnap. You're not just any God. You're... How do I put this? Kind of like a blender with its top off? You have all these things inside you and it's spewing out into the environment around you." Puffy said. 

"Which means?" I ask. "You're basically an entirely new type of God. You'll take your mother's place when she feels like you're ready for it, but for now, you're a new God." Puffy said, dragging me to another spot of white before climbing some stairs that rose from the white floor. "Why is there so much white here?" I ask. "Apparently, the universe doesn't like any other color besides White! I tried to get the entire rainbow, but the colors just faded away five minutes after I put them in." Puffy said, stopping abruptly. I run into their back and stumble backward. "Alright... Stand in that circle." They said, Pointing to a glowing ring of light on the floor. "Am I gonna die?" I ask, moving into the ring. "If you move or freak out. So don't do that!" Puffy said, twirling their finger and summoning a barrier around the ring I'm in. "The process will take a day or so, You can sit on the floor if you get tired," Puffy said. "Oh! And your physical body in the human realm will appear to just be sick. Sweating, shivering, the works." Puffy said. "So... I'm stuck here for a whole 24 hours?" I ask. Puffy smiles at me. "Plus or minus." They replied. "I hope my housemates don't set the house on fire while I'm asleep," I said. 

"They won't. I'll make sure of it." XD said. "You're not possessing anyone in that household or anyone who knows those two!" I yelled while Puffy sent XD back to the human realm. "Then I can't do anything then!" XD yelled to me. Well... George and Dream better not do anything stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Puffy to be non-binary in this! Sowwy...

**Author's Note:**

> I have no effin clue on what possessed me to write this. I just fell asleep and woke up saying "I need to write this before I forget!" 
> 
> I hope you like this?


End file.
